User talk:Alyssa5582
Alyssa's Talk Page Welcome to the Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Hi Alyssa5582, welcome to Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Alyssa5582'page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jiskran (Talk) 17:21, July 24, 2012 Archives /Archive One/ Archive Two Auror Troubles Hey Alyssa, at some point it would be good to RP Elvira Griffin and Lily either at the Roman Town House or the Egyptian Ministry, or possibly even the Anlobe Headquarters somewhere doing what they're supposed to be as apparently we now have someone making sure we're busy. :P Anyway, let me know which you prefer or go ahead and post there. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:32, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Owl Department of Mysteries Head She will take it! Belle Linda 06:46, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Karith Karith is off doing other things...but only since he has not been contacted/used since Brandon Smith became Minister. If you would like his services, I would gladly grant them. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 22:17, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Admin "Assignment" So, I'm working on assigning each admin to an area to upkeep and control the RP, and yours is obviously the Ministry. If you need assistance in any way, please let myself or another Bcrat know, and we'll help you as we can. Also if you plan on taking another extended break, please be sure you let me know ahead of time. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:33, September 17, 2013 (UTC) DIMC The unemployed Tess and the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Unless you found someone else to do the job, you can pencil in Tess. ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 05:20, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations Madame Minister Congratulations Minister Tyrrell. I have to say Estella (and don't tell anyone I told you this) working with Brandon Smith was a true chore. After you left your post as temperary Minister, I was truly disdainful towards Smith. Not only for his actions during the War, but also for being a true pain. You have always been my preferance as Minister. It's been a little while, but I'm sure your readjusting nicely. I would love to have you over to Washington, or come to Britian, soon enough to speak to you about the past, present and future. Well done in a nicely run campaign. I hope to see you soon. Vivian LeClerc I sent an owl to Red the other day asking if she wanted to be Estella's other bodyguard, and drumroll please, she said yes! I wanted to ask her instead of just assigning her without her knowing about it because that happens to me a lot and it sucks. So, you have your two. Congrats on your return to the throne. ;) Kirá (talk) 02:44, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Career Advice Hey, Lyss! I was looking at Elmira's office, and I saw that students were having career advice meetings, and it looks fun! Could we do one for Elliot Howell , please? If you can't, it's okay! :D Ruddy isn't he? 17:46, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Artheniel Wilternight I'd like to adopt her please :D ~Kibeth~ 20:23, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Adoption Hi Alyssa! :D, I was wondering if I could ''please ''adopt Arthur Lawrence? And I was also wondering if I am able to change his history and or personality at all? Maybe add some details and such? Fix it up? And I was also wondering if I was able to make him Half-Vampire (If that's even possible) Owl for Em Seeker Hi Alyssa! I was wondering if Jamie's application is still open, or sense it's archived do I need to make a new one? ^-^ Also um, I messaged you about adopting a character. The message is up above ^-^ Liam Carroll I'd like to adopt him. (And I plan on changing the super hot image of Draco) Belle Linda 05:21, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Re. Andy Yes Please, if that's alright :) Owls Dear Madame Minister So long as you differ from your predisessor I would love to meet you in person. Hope to see you soon, -The President of Egypt, Ebony. _______________________ Dear Estella- I'll be there for sure. I want to get a good grasp on this situation. Hufflepuff Keeper Hi! I was wondering if Jasmine Prior could join the Hufflepuff Quiditch team as the Keeper? IM me back or PM me! Thanks! JacktheCat (talk) 13:57, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Reminder on Hufflepuff Keeper I have been waiting awhile for a response to my tryout, I don't mean to rush you but it has been a while :D I was just wondering if you had already casted a Keeper or something and that is why you haven't looked at it, or maybe you didn't see it so I am gonna link you: http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Jasmine_Prior-Keeper JacktheCat (talk) 22:34, October 20, 2013 (UTC) RE:Quidditch Yeah, sure :) InSpeck -message- 23:17, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Erl Ravenclaw Captain Since you're Head of House, I was wondering, who's the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain? Nobody's posted so far on the match, and the page hasn't been updated for the while. The Captain page currently lists Evie, but as far as I know, you can't be Head Girl ''and ''Quidditch Captain at the same time. I'm just wondering. LittleRedCrazyHood 04:11, October 23, 2013 (UTC) DAtDA If you wanna post now, that'd be great :D 21:10, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Prefects Hey Alyssa, when you get the chance, can you look over the applications for the Ravenclaw Prefects here, and make your selections? When you do, could you either let me know who they are, or just update the Talk:Ravenclaw Tower/Students page with the new prefects? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:19, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Owl for Emilee Stanton Ravenclaw Dormitories Post there as your HOH? yer so prettyyyyyy anyway, it's flu. Estella Tyrrell: Excellent British Minister for Magic Thus far, Estella has a 100% approval ranting, with 13 votes. Congratulations, to you and her both. --Bad Wolf 13:28, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Hufflepuff Quidditch Oh, sorry! No, I don't want Cassie on the team this year. 21:09, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Quidditch Hi! People have been applying, and I was thinking that maybe we could just owl the users saying that they're in and decide on a captain later. Thanks! LittleRedCrazyHood 06:27, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Ravenclaw Captain If no one else applies, I will put forward Lirael Willow as Ravenclaw Captain ~Kibeth~ 14:18, October 26, 2013 (UTC) And I messaged you a couple of weeks ago about adopting Artheniel Wilternight if possible ~Kibeth~ 14:21, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Sweetness! I had no idea, thank for the owl Sweetness. I will post right now! ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 04:49, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Quidditch Hi Alyssa, Just wanted to ask you if you would want to RP Juliana Stanton as Ravenclaw Keeper for this match. Although I am not even sure if I am supposed to, but I think it won't be fair if Ravenclaw didn't have a Keeper to play for this game. ~ Sophia Christina 03:53, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Visitor Oh yay! Something for Noah to do :p I never check his office enough so thank you for letting me know! --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal]] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 03:47, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations!~ Hey, Lyss. I heard you were made a Bureaucrat, congratulations! When I saw the message that Zanny resigned, I thought you'd replaced him before I looked, and you did! I know you're gonna do well. :) Jorey 28 (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡 ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)╯ 16:14, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Congradulations Lyss, There is no replacing Zan, and he will be missed as a Crat, but we are lucky to have you. Your going to be just as good, I am sure. Congradulations!!! Toby-Wan-Kenobi (talk) 16:22, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Dmullins677 Re. Meeting Great RP Lyss. I must say you are one of my favorite people to RP with. You have really good skills and great grammer. I really enjoy reading and responding to all of your posts. I understand completely about it being an IC event and no hard feelings OOC. Be sure to read my last post, just a sorry gift to you for causing the OOC trouble. You don't have to worry about him anymore. Thanks Lyss. It has been real fun having an Auror! Catch you in our next RP, Toby-Wan-Kenobi (talk) 00:44, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Dmullins677 P.S. I dont mind if Devin's office is deleted, but please preserve the Archives. I really like some of the RP that I archived and would like to keep them to look back on. No don't worry about it. If he won, he wouldn't come back as the same Auror, and I don't want to put you through anymore work or frustration with this. It also gives him reason to go against the Ministry. Notice I said, "he took all of his files with him" ;) So, I will go without the hearing! Thanks Toby-Wan-Kenobi (talk) 00:59, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Dmullins677 Aurors :Does the Ministry allow it's workers to leave and take Ministry files? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:34, November 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I assummed as much, and posted a message to DMull making sure he knew what's going on, along with deleting some RPs for metagaming issues. Well...at least this will give Lily something to do... On another note, I haven't seen Kire for quite a while, so the aurors are sort of running themselves without Tanis. She hasn't been seen in the Office recently either, so I guess I can use Ferlen as a stand in if needed for anything going on in the office if the Minister needs something or someone else to yell at about everything. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:31, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I placed my character in the forum, I can't wait to get sorted. So I just came to say it came. Apartment Q Absolutely!!! Just add a link to Apartment Q on the list, the number of bedrooms (which decides the rent) and their names. --Bad Wolf 03:19, November 9, 2013 (UTC) : I just added their names, just to make sure they get it, and you and/or Liss add the link and bedroom number (I'd guess they're moving to somewhere with another bedroom, for Blaise, making the room count 2?) ASAP~ Bad Wolf 03:35, November 9, 2013 (UTC) OMGILOVETHAT I love that picture so much. I am currently saving it to my desktop. :3 LittleRedCrazyHood 07:01, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Elvira Department of Magical Law Enforcement/Auror Office/Devin Mullins's office#Elvira. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:31, November 20, 2013 (UTC) hufflepuff keeper can i put http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Annabeth_Blake forward for hufflepuff keeper Pandy589 (talk) 09:40, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Troll in the dungeons! I suggest you ban User:Samkenway2 right away. I looked on other wikis and he/she has been nothing but a troll, deleting pages and unnecessary edits and so fourth. For the good of DARP... Just ban him. I will message the other 3 B-Crats. Under the Weather Hey Alyssa, I know I haven't been around much these past couple days. I thought I would be better by now, but my wife ad I are sick. Just wanted to drop you a note and let you know what was going on. Hopefully I'll be feeling better ad back on here in a day or two. If anything important comes up that you need me to handle, owl me and I'll take care of it when I get back. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 09:15, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Posted at Great Hall\ JacktheCat (talk) 22:19, November 29, 2013 (UTC) So Much Stuff I'm working on a list of users and their characters (even the totally inactive ones with only one edit :P), and I have some ideas. *A user's characters will be put up for adoption after six months of inactivity. *A user's characters will be subject to deletion after one year of inactivity. *A user will be considered inactive after six months of no editing. *A user will be considered semi-active after two months of no editing. I also made a template called SomethingWrong for pages with problems and I found this other HP Gif with Hermione going "I trusted you!" so maybe we could use that for a template for pages that have things not approved in their sorting forums. Just some thoughts. Also I saw the anon on ASK who suggested another department sign-up thing? I think it would be a good idea. Also, the unknown person who asked about being a rollback makes me think about maybe going through the administration members? LittleRedCrazyHood 14:01, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :Great! Anyway, we can talk about it some BCrat thing, hopefully. Most importantly with Bond 'cause he's in charge of the demotions/promotions. :3 The users/characters thing is gonna take a while though. I'll be done by the end of the month, hopefully. Then I can just talk to my Department members about adding to the list everytime they sort a new character. :))) LittleRedCrazyHood 22:24, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm trying to think of Harry Potter terms to be used to describe activity. I thought we could have a thing. :P I'm thinking bludger for the active, snitch for the semi-active (because they disappear and it's hard to find them during Quidditch :P) and quaffle for the inactive. Anyway, about the administration, I really think that we should go through the members and their activity. If we have any promotions/demotions, we can have a department sign-up? Anyway, we can talk about this more when Bond gets well, since he's OOC Dept. LittleRedCrazyHood 09:55, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Stanton Family Member I've decided on Wilson Stanton. MelMione 01:54, December 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Match It's fine, really. :3 Just thought we should finish it as the school year's ending, and I asked others because I understand that you're busy. :) LittleRedCrazyHood 09:10, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Kaduvo 17:39, December 13, 2013 (UTC) how can i get my charicter bubble to go to the page i want? KaK'Kaduvo'aduvoduvo Archives Lyss, to stop people just endlessly preserving their own chars' every speech, we have a policy, written on the page on Hogsmeade grounds, of no more than ten Archives for any single location. If a Bcrat does differently how can I say something when an ordinary user ignores this? Alex Jiskran 07:35, December 15, 2013 (UTC) New Shop-Owner How would a person who's interested in opening a new shop go about buying a vacant shop in Diagon Alley? --Bad Wolf 03:15, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Meeting? Hey Alyssa, I think that we need to have a Bcrat meeting, sometime this week if possible, just to all get onto the same page. So...how busy are you this week, and if I set up a meeting do you think you could make it? Anyway, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:38, December 16, 2013 (UTC) RP Just wanted to remind you about The Leaky Cauldron. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:40, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Meeting User blog:Bond em7/Dec 20th Bcrat Meeting. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:29, December 17, 2013 (UTC) DMLE Question So, I was looking around the Auror office and the DMLE, and what exactly is Department of Magical Law Enforcement/Special Operations supposed to do different from the Aurors? Maybe we should merge them together and move anyone from Special Ops to the Auror Office. Just a thought, as I'm trying to understand what's going on. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:19, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Meeting Jisk and I are on if you are. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:14, December 21, 2013 (UTC) All my best wishes Alyssa, I hope you, Chris and all your clan have a wonder-filled Christmas and a joyous 2014. Alex Jiskran 12:14, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Previous protocols Normally, Alyssa, it's been an Admin vote for Admin or Bcrat, but an open vote for Rollbacks. I've no idea who reconfigured the page to make voting possible - I only know it wasn't me. :P Alex Jiskran 21:39, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi Alyssa! Big favour, could you reopen the requests for Rollback. I didn't know it was gonna close, and I was gonna put one up this morning my time, but when you closed it I was asleep. It would be a huge favour, thanks so much, and please reply soon. :) Re: Request Vote Hi again Alyssa! I don't want to vote at this moment of time, I want to make a request for RB. Oh, now I figured it. More people can apply when the voting starts? Thanks Don't bother? Soey went to sleep :) Lissy (Owl Me!) 01:15, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Promotion I've promoted User:LillyDaNinja to admin, and she'll be your 2nd. When you two find a chance, can you get together and see what ideas you can come up with for our next event and such? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:16, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Teaching Thanks! Looks like that will help. I'll still put out a open call for anyone who wants to teach, but this is a good first step. Also, we CAN move Kinsel from Transfig to another topic if someone else wants it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:48, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey Chat? RP? Can we rp Maria and Auror Griffin? I would like Maria to mistake her for Professor Griffin. :3 : Hogsmeade Grounds since students are not allowed at Diagon Ally anymore which is really crappy and shizzy and whatever. Hey Princess Jasmine! Sorry, Aly, but may I adopt Allison Knight? Thanks, ...I'm going to go make myself a sig... Voting I understand why you think this sort of voting may not be fair...however I think that allowing normal users to vote adds in extra information we might not know about certain users. For example we may have someone up there for promotion who's great when an admin is around and nasty when they're not. I think the wiki users should get to have a say in who the RB's are. As for allowing those in the running to vote...I think it really shows their character if they vote for their opponents, or against them, and why...gives us a preview of what type of people they really are. That being said, if we need to look at changing things for the future, I'm perfectly open to suggestions. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:23, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Schedule Teach Sign-ups start today (as posted on the Community Messages). It would be nice if classes could begin next week...but I think they probably won't until the 20th as I don't think we'll be able to get things ready by next week. However, I do plan on opening up the House Carriages next week, so we'll start there. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:00, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Reminder Just a reminder - Department of Magical Law Enforcement/Estella Tyrrell's Office. I would like to see if we can get the new Auror Head in this week, so next week we can get the aurors moved to Hogsmeade and get things rolling. If it doesn't happen that way fine...just trying to keep things going. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:30, January 8, 2014 (UTC) You deserve it! Head Girl Emilee Stanton has been selected as Head Girl. Feel free to post in the Prefects' Carriage and the Head Dormitories, and also feel free to come talk to Kinsel in his Office at any time. Congrats! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:34, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Ministry Hi Alyssa. I was talking to Bond about the ministry. Despite it still playing a role (not as much as Hogwarts), jobs need to be by active users, eg, Liason to Hogwarts/Advisor to Minister is Zan, who left. We can't have 2 big jobs left by inactive. I'd suggest making it that all inactive users will get their characters removed from the ministry, to make space for newer users to make chars for the ministry. Thanks, Department Hey Lyss! I felt bad that you didn't have anyone signing up for your department, so I signed up! Also, thanks for voting for me. It meant very much to me! User Registration Please sign up here with your full username so we can add your characters to the new list once it is created. Thanks! http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ll4lb6vw1f1qk46kqo1_500.gif --Bad Wolf 14:20, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Rainer Department Sign Ups Hey, when you get a chance, can you accept User:MelMione and User:JacktheCat into your Department, and get them working on stuff? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:30, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Headmasters Hey Alyssa, I had a couple more thoughts about the Tournament last night, and wanted to see what your thoughts were. So, for the judges, I would expect we'd have the Minister, and the Headmasters of the 3 schools (plus possibly one more?). That being the case, I would assume you were thinking Jisk and Peri (though maybe I'm wrong) for creating the Headmasters of the other two schools, and also meaning that anyone judging couldn't enter the tournament. So...if that's the case we should probably let Jisk and Peri know to figure out which one will be creating which Headmaster, and getting them started. :P. If you have other plans for the judges and such, that's fine, but like I said I was thinking, and just trying to help out. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:20, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :Also, a question. Will the foreign students be allowed/expected to go to class and participate in the Hogwarts classes? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:27, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Other Heads Bond floated the idea of Red and I making Headteachers for the other two schools, and I was thinking of using Luc D'Esprit LeClerc, on that grounds that he might have killed a Highmaster for what he deemed unforgivable Dark magic, and would feel obliged to assume the duties, for the sake of students. It also struck me that Diana Chevalier might be near perfect for the Beauxbatons Headmistress, if Red's not using her for something else. Alex Jiskran 19:51, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Visiting Prisinors in Azkaban My character, Chloe 's parents are in Azkaban and now that she is of age I think I want to have her see them. I was told I could get permission from you. Owl me or talk to me on chat! Yule Ball Hello Aly When is the Yule Ball Emerald Phoenix (talk) 22:46, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Yule Ball Hello Alyssa When is the Yule Ball. Emerald Phoenix (talk) 22:46, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Timing OOC, I calculated that if the ball's on Christmas Day, like in the books, it'd be January 30th OOC. Which is way too soon. We haven't chosen champions or had the first task yet. --Rabbitty (Owl Me) 23:19, January 27, 2014 (UTC) : And I'm glad :D Rabbitty (Owl Me) 23:46, January 27, 2014 (UTC) An idea Can you Chat, briefly? Alex Jiskran 23:47, January 27, 2014 (UTC) 2 Things Firstly, I saw your new profile pic...too bad about the Broncos huh? Secondly, I have a message: Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:19, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Polyjuice Potion I was wondering If I could use http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Tristan as a Polyjuice Potion victim for Lucas. don't be alarmed by Lucas all he wants to do is see Lexi and grow there relationship (: you see even he has a sweet side(: so as I think about it I could just ploy that Tristan was at Hogsmeade and he could get into Hogwarts that way. Tell me what you think! I am also just interested in the security so please share about that! JacktheCat (talk) 22:32, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Confused One, I'm not clear who picked the champions and two, I'm really against the Head Boy of Hogwarts getting picked - it seems like far too much to me on one char. Alex Jiskran 04:24, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Random is random. :P :Admittedly, the Goblet of Fire is also supposed to choose those worthy...not just at random, and at least take into account who might succeed, as opposed to picking people who are underage and such. In the past when any age could enter, I doubt very much the Goblet ever picked younger students unless they had great potential. So...while I know alyssa was random, I don't see an issue with characters such as the Head Boy being picked. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:28, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Judges Which M.o.M. officials will be judges for the Triwizard Tournament? Can you please give me a list of possible ones so I can run a poll on it? The poll doesn't have to affect anything, I just wanna run it for fun. -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 19:19, February 8, 2014 (UTC) For your information Apparently, Jay and Madeye have decided I'm anti-gay. - http://jayjaysblogcafe.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2128 . Alex Jiskran 23:43, February 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: Oh. So no Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation (Mathew Starnes) and no Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports? -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 00:04, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Chat Mady got mad about something that happened in RL, and lost her temper, and started yelling at and being very rude to other users. IN CAPS. I would've kicked her if I could. So could you change it so admins can kick other admins? That would be very good. Thanks. -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 02:57, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Potion-Mixing Room I think it would be amusing to have Griffin suddenly walk in on Maria and Cerie brewing "for fun" and be like "What are you two doing exactly?" PS I was ranting about my parents being idiots and not believing I have ADD. When I said "Rant over" D started saying particular things that really got on my nerves so, as mad and rant-y as I was before, I started telling him to just shut up. With a few d*mns and f**ks in it. He seriously was not helping. No sympathy. At all. TwT Hey there! So when will the first task of the Triwiz Tournament starting and the Yule ball? XD Lol I'm really keen on the Yule ball that's why. Reply soon, The First Task and the Yule Ball Hello Alyssa When is the First Task and the Yule Ball going to be. Please let me know. The Passing Dervish_and_Banges#Albie. Alex Jiskran 16:04, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Orion Plan So Jisk told me in chat I had to ask you to give me the thumbs up to have Orion in polyjuice go ahead to Hogwarts. I already have the "disguise" up: So... Thumbs up please? I want him to enter Hogwarts before the first task begins so that the people around him associate him with "Normal arrogant stereotypical Slytherin. just ignore him." A moment of your time... Hey Alyssa, if you get the chance, could you look at the rather long owl on my User_talk:Bond_em7#Lucas' Start to His Endgame and my response on User talk:JacktheCat#Endgame. Really we're just looking to coordinate timing with you so it's between things (or possibly in conjunction so as to give cover) with the Triwizard. So we're just looking for when would be best to go on this. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:34, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Sure Sure, that's perfectly okay by me. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 01:39, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Update Hey, I updated http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Department_of_Magical_Accidents_and_Catastrophes the information here-- just that Benjamin's now the Head. Hope that was ok! Sorry if I was out of line for doing so... The course of true love never did run smooth 02:31, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Community Corner Hello Lyss, Colin here! I have a suggestion for something I'd like to possibilly see done to the Community-corner, and I was wondering what you (with the rest of the Bcrats I've sent this owl to) would think? I understand how the Community-corner works for us now, putting all of the latest updates in their individual sections, and maybe it's just me, maybe not, but sometimes I have trouble knowing which one is the newest one whenever I check it (also mine sometimes tells me a thousand times, even after I check it). So I was wondering what you thought if maybe after a new update is given, that you would add a time stamp? With this being used, I think it would be easier for users to see which update is the newest one and also the editors of the community-corner could make up a number of days until a message should be deleted from a section (I was thinking 15 or 20?). Also I think maybe it'd be a good idea for the community-corner to have an archives page, however that's not nearly as needed with there being accesibility to the history portion. I know that this could all be accessed with the history portion under edit, but I think it would be easier? Anyway, please let me know what you think :) ... Thank you Colin 687 ~ Edits 04:29, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Yule Ball and Second Task I have exams next next next week, so I'm afraid I might not be able to head the second task unless you're willing to take that long of a break in between tasks. >.< If you want, I can find someone to GM for me. I already have posts planned out and everything, so they can just copy paste the text. Also, can Yule Ball be not a planned thing that lasts a few hours, but more of spread throughout the days? LittleRedCrazyHood 15:12, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Chat Wanna come to chat? :P Weirdo Guy (talk) 06:00, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Hai Hey Lyss! So I was looking at stalking the Tyrell Family and I noticed Selena has been deleted! :( Just wondering if I can adopt her? Thanks, Re. Selena Yay! Could you restore her please? Raven And much love That made my day. Thank you so much Alyssa! It means a lot to hear, or see nice words like that from my friends here. Like I told Lily it means the world to me that none of you forgot me, with so much happening here on wiki, and not to mention having your own lives to live. I'm glad to be back, can't wait to find my place here again. Talk soon! Kirá (talk) 01:33, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Jul-Isa Lissy gave me Isa the other night, I'm Julius (new) girlfriend. :P Belle Linda 15:50, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Doing Fine Hey, actually I've been pretty active recently. I've been on every day the past weeek or two and have been RPing and doing admin stuff. I've only been making a couple posts each day since it seems like nobody's really on or around to RP when I am, but I have been checking things and RPing throughout the day. So...I'm doing fine. Things do seem to have gotten a little off with the torunament though...do we have plans for what we're going to do with that? I'm sure you have it all under control, just wanted to ask. Maybe I'll see you on chat later this evening or tomorrow. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:31, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Dora! I like Julidora so much better than Julisa. I heard this song. Keep Me Crazy - Lyrics. It made me think of Isa/Juli. Lil Ninja is the only other person on the wiki I have an IC relationship with besides Sparky, and Sweet. (Jisk, and Jack). I'm so nervous, but this should be exciting! Belle Linda 01:06, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Relations Yay! Soon, as soon as you have time. Belle Linda 05:18, March 15, 2014 (UTC) come on chat please? LittleRedCrazyHood 05:23, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Yule Ball I can't pick a GIF, but I made a header and I wanted to show you. :3 http://littleredcrazyhood.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Yule_Ball LittleRedCrazyHood 13:01, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Term Are we extending the OOC length of term to accommodate the Tournament? LittleRedCrazyHood 15:44, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Head Unspeakable I was going to ask the same question about JL. My theory was; She was fired for being a Hogwarts drop out, and faking records of her graduating. Memories, letters of recommendation, Ministry memos, those sorts of things. If she would still be asked to come back after all of that. Certainly. I think she needs a job. Belle Linda 00:03, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Vacation No, that's fine...I'm just checking. Just so you have a heads up I'll be on vacation and out of contact from March 28th-April 6th. I'll update the Admin Status page with those dates too, but just wanted you to know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:19, March 19, 2014 (UTC) No Problem It's ok...that's how things go sometimes. Triwizard tournaments seem that they normally have that problem...I'm starting to think that Voldemort cursed them so that whatever happens things will always go wrong with them.... Anyway, I hope your projects, essays etc. flow easily, and that that you do an excellent job with your presentations. As always, Real Life comes first, and we completely understand that...and just hope your schoolwork goes well and that you can resume your activity here soon. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:17, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Aww You don't have to say sorry to me. I know things go down in RL, and you have that do deal with first. You got back to me at all, and your idea is better, let's go with that. Did we need to RP a re-hiring? Are we just going to say she's back. I've actually posted as her in the Ministry which I would't have done if I wasn't sure Estella would have her back. I was a little too in character that day. :) Belle Linda 02:31, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Future Storylines Hey Lyss. I just wanted to pass forward my thoughts on our plans for the wiki's future storylines. I know we are in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament, but I believe we should think about planning ahead at least general ideas for future events and possible expansions. I feel if we start thinking ahead for the future, we'll save alot more time and we won't have to delay so much. Speaking of delays, I've noticed we suffer from the same dilemma Zan did--we constantly delay our events. I feel like, in order for events to proceed more smoothly and at a timely rate, we should begin to entrust department members with responsibilities of moderating events rather than weighing it all down on the department head. Anyway, thats all I had to say. I hope you'll consider those thoughts. Thanks. Weirdo Guy (talk) 04:05, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Alex Jiskran 20:59, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Reply Alright. I wasn't fully aware of the situation. In your absence, I'll keep a closer eye on things to make sure things run smoohly and in a timely fashion. Thanks. Weirdo Guy (talk) 02:19, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Chat Vacation was great, and I should be on chat this afternoon if you need to talk. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:21, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry I missed you. If you're free this afternoon, shall we try again? I don't have any plans until late this evening (6pmish) so I should be around. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:17, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :I should be able to make that, but won't have more than 10-15 mins. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 22:25, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Ulrich and Emilee If you're on later Ulrich and Emilee can dance. Don't worry, Andilee FTW but I want him to dance with someone and Emilee's alone soooo... LittleRedCrazyHood 01:20, April 9, 2014 (UTC) The Map I'm really glad you like it, Lyssi! Thanks! LittleRedCrazyHood 11:36, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Julidora ASAP! His house or hers? I was thinking of having her pop in on him at work. Belle Linda 09:34, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Work first It forces her to behave. Somewhat. :P I want to do Frost Manor too different atmosphere, then the Knight Mansions. So.. for now I will post at work. Then when I get bored I will post at the Manor. Belle Linda 18:59, April 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: Adoption Hey :) I think it's great that Elmira is thinking about having children. Twyla can be quite quite a handful and in her history it says she's had other adoption attempts that never worked out. But I'd love to give it a try at least and just see where it gets them :) Let me know when you want to start and everything, I look forward to roleplaying with you xx Emmatiger 07:45, April 13, 2014 (UTC) : Okay, cool. It all sounds great :D I can't wait. Ooh, that rhymed :P Emmatiger 13:34, April 14, 2014 (UTC) ::: Posted, just so you know :) Emmatiger 15:20, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Summer Absence #Iris Berrin is getting the job of Hogwarts nurse, right? #Will we start Aiden, Jennie, Abraam, Brook, and Beau right before you leave or right after you come back? -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 18:16, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Auror Message Message for Elvira Griffin on the bottom of her page. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:44, April 23, 2014 (UTC) That idea Okay, so I told Lilly, and she told me that Tino Nurmi might be interested. Then we have Anton Zimmermann, who is that guy who is almost perfect, and if you want, I can adopt him, but if you would like someone else to have him, that's okay too. Then Ellie has Rhian Josephs. Thoughts? - Chrys asked me, I asked Bond, Bond told me to ask you. Can we chat some time? Chrys and I and a few others had an idea for a new expansion, a purging vampires one. Owl me? :) Lissy (Owl Me!) 04:53, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Sabatical We can do it for the next year, and have you leave a bit early (right about the time we do finals). Still, now does seem a good time to talk about it IC, so you would know ahead of time, etc. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:13, April 30, 2014 (UTC) CRP Please look over the DAW:CRP and let me know if you think any changes need to be made. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:07, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Complete Okay, so Chanterelle Lombric-Argenta completes our group, I tried really hard to find a regular user to RP that girl troublemaker, so I hope this is okay with you, but the other person who offered to join was Chrys with April, but you know how April is popular and probably wouldn't want to hang out with the people we had. - Chat? Chat? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 23:00, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Oh good, I thought you hated me :P Kidding! Sort of. You can still help if you want? If you can, even? Lissy (Owl Me!) 05:21, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Auror Needed So...how does Elvira feel about killing? We have a werewolf on the lose causing issues Shrieking Shack and then going and bragging about it in The Three Broomsticks where I believe Elmira is stationed and free to hear and act on RPs. Just a though...but I don't like people creating characters like this and then instantly causing issues. I'm doing some OOC looking...but IC I think this would be handled swiftly. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:48, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Chat Lissy said that me, you, Lissy and Bond would have to make a conference and chat about the purgers storyline... But what if we brainstormed now and then showed them to Bondy? Also can you come on chat? 23:30, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Elmira and Twyla Hey, Alyssa :) I'd been hoping to catch you on chat to talk a bit about Elmira and Twyla now that the adoption is complete because there was a few things I was unsure about, like where they would be living since Elmira is at Hogwarts and such, and what Twyla can do during the day when Elmira is busy, like is she allowed to RP at Hogwarts now because I presume she wouldn't be allowed to wander about on her own. I don't know. But seeing thier home has cleared some of that up, I really love their house by the way! :D So, yeah I'd love to RP them moving in sometime, and maybe some of those questions I had can be answered IC :) I also wondered if, at some point when you've got time because I know you're very busy, you wanted to do a RP at night with them because Twyla gets bad nightmares. I thought she could wake up screaming and Elmira could come and comfort her and it could open the conversation up to talk about her past and all of that, maybe. Anyway, let me know what you think. Sorry this message is so long, I tend to ramble :P Hakuna Matata From Emmatigerlily 07:23, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :: Just so you know, I've posted in their home to start the RP. I think you're right that it will be an ongoing thing because we're hardly ever on at the same time :P Don't worry about taking a while to respond either, we all have other things going on in our lives :) :D xx Hakuna Matata From Emmatigerlily 17:31, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Square Feed We have received an accusation from User:Minithepeanut that this code was effectively stolen from http://lumblr.wikia.com/wiki/Lumblr_Wiki. I've written an entry for Community corner suspending the Square Feed process. Please look at the Owl on my page and the response. Alex Jiskran 06:42, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Back Good to know. I know your class is in need, and Department of Magical Law Enforcement/Auror Office/Auror Training needs a quick post. Other than that, I thnk you're doing ok! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:13, May 29, 2014 (UTC) An idea Hey! I saw something on a FB post that gave me an idea for something. Jisk likes it, and said I should talk to the rest of the B-crats before actually making it official. I'd love to run it by you on chat sometime if our paths ever cross! The course of true love never did run smooth 04:56, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Help? Hi, I'm sorry if this is stupid but I'm new to wikia rping (but not new to rping) and I am just getting used to this. I couldn't find a place to apply anywhere on here just the quiz information but couldn't even find the actual quiz. Do you know of anyone who could help me, like walk me through this thing? Haha I sound helpless! It's just I want to get started on here as soon as possible so I figured you all were nice enough to help out. Thank you so much! Thanks! I'll try not to be too annoying about the help and figure it out but I'm pretty lost haha. But yeah I'll check out the chat for those things and get started! Laneydl (talk) 22:19, June 13, 2014 (UTC) You don't know this But I have appropriately punished myself for skipping over your Julidora owl. You will please to know that I was stern, yet fair. I'm sorry I missed you, that you missed me. I hope I get another owl from you, and that I can respond in a timely manner. Belle Linda 04:43, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Bon voyage! Have a great summer, Alyssa - you'll be missed. :D Alex Jiskran 05:42, June 16, 2014 (UTC) I'm gonna miss youuuu Have an AMAZING summer my dear Lyss, and enjoy yourself :3 Bye! I'm sure we'll be fine Alyssa. I hope you have a great summer, and enjoy working with the kids. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:30, June 17, 2014 (UTC) I know you're gone... But I wanted you to feel included! The course of true love never did run smooth 00:48, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Daily Prophet stories? Hey Lyss, Colin687 here! :D ... Just wondering if there is anything interesting going on in the Ministry right now that the Prophet could write about? We need about 3-4 articles for the next issue, and right now were at 2, and I hope to get Issue 7 posted by Wednesday or Thursday, so I'm trying to look for stories. If there's anything you think the Prophet could write about considering the Ministry (or maybe even elsewhere) please let me know. If not, then please still let me know, just so I can confirm you got the owl. I think you might be out of town too, so I might ask someone else too. Thanks! Let me know! :D ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 05:09, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Auror-ing Stuff Hello, owner of an auror. Draco Rookwood has asked Max Grey to do a survey of active aurors regarding the following questions: What are the top three requirements which -auror- does not think are adequately fulfilled? What are their top three candidates for the most overlooked problem/potential problem/ individual/group? Please owl me back the answers for these questions for all aurors you have, or let me know if you want to RP the survey. 16:52, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Lucifer Alright so Jisk suggested that my char (Lucifer) could be a potential DRaCMaC head as they do not have an active head. That alright? Time Results Hey gurl, I realised I didn't ask about your IB results? How'd it go? Are you saying bye-bye Idaho, hello California? Lemme know! PS: I don't find out about Leeds for another two weeks so yeah! :P Catching Up I will try...but I do have plans to be busy with friends from out of town all day Sunday. I'll let you know if that changes, or if I find a time to jump on. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:42, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Re. OMG! I'm so happy for you!! How many points did you get? Argh, university is so exciting, isn't it? I' dreading/anticipating results day because I hate waiting and I don't know if I scored /enough/ on History, but then again I re-did a module so idek anymore but yeah I really need to know! I'm extremely trepidous this year because last year I was cocky and got worse than expected so this year I'm really nervous! But thank you so much, right now all I can do is wait hehe! See you soon (I do miss RPing with you)! 38 Daaaayumn gurl, thats like the highest score i know! (someone in my school got 38 as well) well done! Chat Update With chat appearing to not be working at all now, we're currently at http://dmullins677sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat. Every other wiki that isn't a sandbox wiki that we've talked to so far is experiencing the same problems, and their chats are shutting down or glitching as well. We're not using chatzy or IRC because of possible sockpuppetry, and with IRC our IP addresses can be seen until each individual user changes it. Right now it seems as if Mullin's wiki is fine, but I've updated the Chat section in our community corner and if anything changes we'll update it there. Thanks! Echostar 19:11, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Chat (evil) I think chat's shot again... we can go on Mullin's wiki, and I'll update the community corner? Echostar 00:06, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Firsties I put Abraam on the back burner, and forgot about him and his classmates for a long time. But it's not too late, they're still young, still awesome, and it's a new year and I want to do better this term. -R.A.B. 04:33, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Invitation hey GUESS WHO GOT INTO LEEDS